


Sugar, Sweat, Sex, Spice

by climbingvines



Series: Grow Up, Go Faster (Ateez OT8 PolyAm feat. Yeonbin) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruising kink, Canon Compliant, Hair Pulling, I always hate using those tags lol, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Face Slapping, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, but just one bite lol, idolverse, mild impact play, they're still TXT and ATEEZ in this okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climbingvines/pseuds/climbingvines
Summary: “I had something else in mind.” Wooyoung paused and then said, “I think it’s time you got a bit more acquainted with San.”- - - - -It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. They never had enough time together, they always had to rush, and Soobin… he was too sweet. Yeonjun didn’t know how to tell the other boy that he needed him to be mean to him. Pull his hair, bite him, shove him around, push and pull him until he got Yeonjun exactly how he wanted him and then fuck him until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even know if Soobin… could do that. Soobin was kind. He went out of his way to make sure Yeonjun was comfortable. Soobin made love, he didn’t fuck. And what Yeonjun needed sometimes was to fuck. Sometimes it was the only thing he could think about, the only thing that seemed like it would chase away the tension screaming in his muscles and in his head. He wanted someone to make him forget his own name.
Relationships: ATEEZ - OT8, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Choi San, Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Series: Grow Up, Go Faster (Ateez OT8 PolyAm feat. Yeonbin) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740079
Comments: 23
Kudos: 412





	Sugar, Sweat, Sex, Spice

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE this fic is so self-indulgent I'm dying. TXTEEZ crossover and an ATEEZ ot8 poly just because I can. Title came from a song from Burlesque because that's what I was watching to while I was editing, no judgement will be accepted thanks. 
> 
> One thing I wanted to mention: Idk what to tag this as but Soobin gently rejects Yeonjun's kinks at one point. Like he's not mean about it but he says he's not into it which I think might be triggering for some people. So I thought I'd mention it just to be safe. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know if I need to tag anything else. <3
> 
> -
> 
> Vinnie
> 
> Edit to add: pub date bumped because I made a few changes; will adjust back to the original date, dw :)

Yeonjun collapsed back against the sheets, his chest heaving. Soobin slipped out of him and he groaned as the taller boy rolled away, curling up in the narrow space between Yeonjun and the wall, eyes closed as a thin sheet of sweat dried on his skin. 

The dorm was quiet around them, the only thing that could be heard was some traffic from down on the street below and their own erratic breathing. 

Yeonjun shifted, trying to find a comfortable position on the sticky sheets; trying to ignore the itch underneath his skin. Soobin scooted closer, lifting a heavy arm and draping it across Yeonjun’s hips. Even though Yeonjun had just come, his body sang at the contact. He shifted again, not sure if he wanted to get away from the skin-to-skin contact or lean into it more. 

Beside him, Soobin sighed. He lifted his hand and threaded it through Yeonjun’s hair. His fingers got caught in the tangled strands and the older boy groaned. 

“Not enough?” Soobin whispered.

Yeonjun felt the first licks of shame heating his skin. 

“I love you…” He said, instead of answering the question. 

“I know that.” Soobin said simply, “I love you, too.” He moved closer, hovered over Yeonjun’s stretched out form and pressed lazy kisses to his neck. His large hands travelled down Yeonjun’s body, mapping out his skin, squeezing at his hips, setting the fire under his skin to smouldering again. “Give me a few minutes…” Soobin murmured, worrying the skin of Yeonjun’s collarbone between his teeth.

Yeonjun glanced at the digital clock balanced precariously atop the dresser. He groaned when Soobin’s fingers dipped into the junction of his hip and thigh.

“We don’t have time…” Yeonjun sighed, “The kids will be home any minute.”

Soobin huffed in frustration against his neck,

“It’s not fair that you-” 

“Binnie,” Yeonjun cupped his face, forcing the taller boy to look at him. “I got off. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t what you needed-”

They heard voices from the hall and groaned. Soobin pressed his forehead against Yeonjun’s for just a moment before placing a quick kiss on his lips and jumping out of bed. He scooped up a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before he hauled Yeonjun up by the wrist and shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. Yeonjun stumbled a bit, his legs still felt like jelly, but he made it into the restroom and into the shower before the kids came into the room. He heard the sound of Soobin sliding the window open, airing the room out even though he knew the kids would know what they had been up to and be embarrassed. 

Yeonjun stepped under their finicky shower spray and worked on cleaning himself up. He liked it when they had enough time for Soobin to help him, the feeling of the taller boy’s long fingers working him clean was relaxing. His favorite kind of aftercare. Today they didn’t have that luxury as he could hear him on the other side of the wall, helping the kids lay out the dishes for the food they’d picked up on their way home. His stomach swooped at the thought of his strong, gentle lover out there, hair hastily smoothed down, skin still a bit sticky and damp with the dregs of sweat and sex. He had such a kind, sweet face. Pure. He loved how wrecked he looked when he was buried inside Yeonjun. It always made his heart race, made him feel dirty to think he could drag those kinds of groans out of someone who looked so… innocent. 

God, what was wrong with him? He shook his head violently, water splattering against the shower stall walls. He’d just got off, could still feel the stretched out emptiness where Soobin’s cock had just been, but he was still on edge. 

This had been happening more and more lately. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. They never had enough time, they always had to rush, and Soobin… he was too sweet. Yeonjun didn’t know how to tell the other boy that he needed him to be mean to him. Pull his hair, bite him, shove him around, push and pull him until he got Yeonjun exactly how he wanted him and then fuck him until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even know if Soobin… could do that. Soobin was kind. He was a gentle giant. He went out of his way to make sure Yeonjun was comfortable, stretched out, that he had enough pillows. Soobin made love, he didn’t fuck. And what Yeonjun needed sometimes was to fuck. Sometimes it was the only thing he could think about, the only thing that seemed like it would chase away the tension screaming in his muscles and in his head. He wanted someone to make him forget his own name. 

Yeonjun shut off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He made his way back out into their cramped bedroom, weaving between the bunkbeds to reach the dresser that held their sleep clothes, everything else hung on the racks crammed into the corner of their living room. He tugged on a pair of pants and his favorite sleeveless, before he wandered out to see what the kids had brought home for dinner. The smell of chicken was instantly mouthwatering and he dropped onto the floor next to Soobin, reaching for a piece. Soobin’s big hand came to rest on his thigh and Yeonjun looked up at him. He smiled at him, but Yeonjun could still see the way his eyes were searching his; _‘Are you okay?_ ’ they were asking, and Yeonjun desperately wanted to say yes.

\---

Their time alone together was precious, so rare, with all five of them sharing a single bedroom. Yeonjun didn’t know how the other boys handled their personal urges. They were kids and he didn’t like to think about it. As far as he was concerned all three of them were virgins. But he and Soobin, they’d been together for a long time. Back when they still lived in a cramped three bedroom with a dozen other trainees.

The first time he’d kissed Soobin, Yeonjun had been seventeen. He had been a trainee at BigHit for two years and there was no end in sight. Lately, he'd been going around and around in circles about whether or not he’d made the right decision to leave Cube. BigHit didn’t have any plans to debut a new group anytime soon, but at Cube they were planning on debuting so many boys he was afraid he’d get lost in the shuffle. In the end, he’d lost his nerve and took a gamble on a rising star company instead of an established one. 

He’d regretted it almost immediately. The trainees at BigHit were _good._ At first, he’d felt like he was never going to make an impression, never going to stand out. But he'd worked hard and made a name for himself as BigHit's 'legendary trainee'; even among trainees from other companies, people knew his name.

Soobin joined about a year after Yeonjun had, and even though Soobin had been younger than him, Yeonjun had been able to tell immediately that the mentors and managers loved him, from day one it had been different when it came to Soobin. Word had it that Soobin had made a mistake on his audition form. He'd included a wrong phone number or something, so when he passed the audition the staff had been unable to contact him. They spent two whole months tracking him down, even when they could have just moved on and cast someone else. Now, a year later, they gave the tall boy different, more important tasks than the rest of the trainees. It was obvious they were grooming him to be the leader and that Soobin took the responsibility very seriously. Which was why Yeonjun hadn’t thought much of it when Soobin had initially started seeking him out more than the others. He’d figured it was just him trying to get to know the other trainees, get closer to the people who might be on his team one day. 

It wasn’t until one fateful night after Yeonjun had worked himself ragged for evaluations that he realized that maybe the younger boy had feelings for him. That ‘maybe’ only lasted a few seconds because then Soobin had asked to kiss him, then asked him if he maybe might want to go on a date sometime, and Yeonjun had found himself saying yes. 

So he and Soobin had been together a long time. 

Four years, roughly, in different iterations of what ‘together’ meant. 

It took a long time for him to look at Soobin and think of the word ‘boyfriend’, however, and Soobin was never pushy about it. Even now they weren’t exclusive. It didn’t mean they loved each other any less, it just meant that their private time together was so fleeting that they could go six months without touching each other if they waited around for those precious few spare seconds and they’d both learned to cope with that by letting other people into their sex lives. 

Occasionally, when he thought about it, Yeonjun felt a bit guilty that it was usually him that took advantage of the nebulous status of their relationship. Especailly in the beginning.

There had been a trainee, once, named Wooyoung. Wooyoung was beautiful. Slender, flexible, strong, sensual. With a sculpted jaw, striking nose, and full beautiful lips. He’d had the loudest, most ridiculous laugh and buckets of unbridled sex appeal. When he’d joined BigHit he’d been an okay dancer, but not a great one and Yeonjun had earned himself a reputation for dance in the company, so he’d been assigned to work with Wooyoung, help him improve his technique. 

Wooyoung was nothing like Soobin. He hadn’t been shy about his affections at all. He had shrewd eyes that took in everything and once he’d realized Yeonjun and Soobin’s relationship was less than platonic, he’d asked if they were in love. When Yeonjun had answered 'no', because they truly hadn’t been at the time, Wooyoung had smiled all slow and beautiful and asked Yeonjun if he wanted to fuck him. Point blank. Not a bit of hesitation on his face. 

And so Yeonjun had. A lot. And somewhere along the line Wooyoung had become one of his best friends, with an unusual set of benefits. 

He’d been a bit heartbroken when Wooyoung left the company. He’d known that his friend hadn’t been doing the best on his evaluations. Not bad, but not as great as some of the other kids and BigHit had announced not long ago that they were only going to be debuting five of them. Wooyoung had been smart to leave, but it had still hurt that Wooyoung had followed Yeosang. Yeosang who was so gorgeous he didn’t even seem real sometimes. Yeosang who lured Yeonjun’s best friend away and introduced him to a whole new group of boys that took up all of Wooyoung’s time. 

Yeonjun missed him a lot, but it had been losing Wooyoung that had made him realize that he really did love Soobin; because the idea of Soobin leaving him like that made him feel like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Like he would implode from the inside out like some sort of dying star. 

After Wooyoung left he settled into his relationship with Soobin and stopped sleeping around. He got more comfortable in his skin and the idea of getting off didn’t eat at him 24/7. Maybe he was just growing up, leaving puberty behind. His hormones were balancing out. Maybe he was just in love. 

It worked for them, and for a long time it was just the two of them.

All the way up to now, a year after their debut, when Yeonjun couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to crawl out of his skin any minute if someone didn’t slam him up against a wall and make his head spin. 

Yeonjun groaned into Soobin’s neck, glad for the soundproofing his small studio provided them. Soobin had slipped in just after midnight and locked the door behind him. The kids had gone back to the dorm after practice and Soobin had volunteered to hang back and wait with Yeonjun. The small loveseat that Yeonjun had managed cram into the corner of his studio was barely big enough to fit their tall frames, so Yeonjun slid to the floor. He rested on his knees, kissing and licking at the skin just above Soobin’s waistband. He tugged it down, freeing Soobin’s cock. It bounced up, flushed and shiny, to curve towards his stomach and Yeonjun wasted no time getting it into his mouth. Soobin huffed out a startled breath, his hand landing on the back on Yeonjun’s head gently. Yeonjun wished it would grab, pull, push, something, but it simply rested there, encouraging him but not forcing. 

Yeonjun felt an odd sort of frustration building up deep inside his core. He forced himself down, taking as much of Soobin’s cock into his mouth as he could manage. Soobin was a big man, tall, and his cock definitely matched his size. There was no way Yeonjun was going to fit all of him inside without letting him slip into his throat, but he relished the prospect. He pushed himself, gagged a bit, and was just getting ready to take that last bit when Soobin urged him up.

“Don’t push yourself…” He scolded lightly, his thumb reaching out to catch the bit of drool that had pooled in the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth. Yeonjun stared up at him with wide eyes. He sucked Soobin’s thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the pad. Soobin groaned, his eyelids fluttering before he leaned back against the cushions of the love seat again. Yeonjun took that as permission to continue and eagerly dove back in. He relaxed his jaw and shivered at the heavy feel of Soobin on his tongue, hallowed his cheeks and took as much of him in as he could. 

He choked and Soobin tutted, already urging him up again. Yeonjun felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes that had nothing to do with the sting in his throat.

“Easy, baby…” Soobin admonished. “Don’t hurt yourself-”

“Fuck my mouth.” Yeonjun gasped.

Soobin frowned, “What?”

“I just- I want-,” Yeonjun felt the first tear slip free, “ _Please,_ Bin-ah. I want you to-to fuck my mouth. Use me. I can take it.”

“Hyung…” Soobin looked concerned, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Please_ , I want- _want_ you to h-hu-”

“You want me to hurt you?” Soobin asked, eyes wide. 

And just like that, Yeonjun felt like shit. He felt small. Wrong. What was wrong with him? How could he ask Soobin, _Soobin_ of all people, to do something like that? But he didn’t know what else to do. He needed it. It was driving him insane, slowly, that burning, inescapable itch under his skin that wanted rough hands on his skin and bruises to show for it in the morning.

“Please..” He said again, ignoring the hot swoop of shame in his stomach.

Soobin didn’t say anything at first, he didn’t even move. He only looked like he was thinking. Yeonjun was just about to tell him to forget it, to forget the whole thing, forget he ever said anything when suddenly the younger boy reached out and wrapped his hands around Yeonjun’s biceps. His grip was strong and Yeonjun gasped as the thrill of it raced down his spin. Soobin yanked him off the floor and into his lap. He caught Yeonjun’s lips in a punishing kiss, using Yeonjun’s gasp to his advantage as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Yeonjun moaned at the bruising force. His blood felt like it was singing already. 

Next thing he knew, Soobin was shoving him back down to the floor. He fisted his hand in Yeonjun’s hair and guided his face to his cock. Allowed him to kiss and lick at it sloppily for a moment before he was forcing it between his lips. Yeonjun sputtered when the head hit the back of his throat but he managed to drag in one last desperate breath and swallowed, the feeling of Soobin’s cock slipping into his throat had his eyes rolling back but he barely had enough time to process it before Soobin was moving. 

He snapped his hips forward and Yeonjun’s body jerked. Again, and again. The fingers in his hair were tight, Soobin’s other hand framed his jaw so perfectly; holding his head still as he fucked his face. Yeonjun didn’t know what to do with his hands, they scrambled useless on the upholstery before finally landing on Soobin’s thighs, his fingertips dug into the material of his sweats as he moaned. Soobin shuddered above him, but Yeonjun was too far gone and fading fast to really take note of it. He couldn’t breathe, choking like this on Soobin’s cock, and he wondered how much more of it he could take, but Soobin pulled him off right when he thought he couldn’t take anymore. Yeonjun gasped for air, his eyes rolling back in his head and saliva dripped down his chin and he was _hard._ Absolutely throbbing in his sweats. His whole body was shaking and he had just enough time to look up and catch the slight frown and pinched brows on Soobin’s face before he was pushing Yeonjun back down again, forcing his cock into his throat and finding his rhythm once again. 

Yeonjun thrashed, his whole body felt taunt and he realized that he was right there on the edge of whatever had been digging at him for the last few months. How many times had he walked right up to this edge and had been unable to make the final leap? How many unsatisfying orgasms that just added fuel to the fire? And now-

Now, he was seconds away from coming untouched in his sweats. Soobin pulled him off his cock and back into his lap. His hand shoved its way under Yeonjun’s waistband and wrapped around his cock, stroking him rapidly. Yeonjun’s body bowed as he practically screamed. Come coated the inside of his briefs as he fell apart in Soobin’s lap. He curled up there, his head resting on Soobin’s shoulder as he caught his breath. His throat ached and his lips felt bruised. His scalp stung from where Soobin had gripped his hair and his jaw burned. He smiled, sated.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asked after a while. His fingers traced gentle tracks up and down his spin as he held him to his chest.

“Perfect.” Yeonjun sighed shifting in Soobin’s lap, but then he froze. “You didn’t-” 

Soobin shook his head, adjusting his still obviously hard length as he tucked it back into his pants. 

“It’s okay.” Soobin reassured him, “That was about you.”

Yeonjun felt the shame from before return tenfold. 

“You didn’t- you didn’t like it…” 

Soobin shook his head, “I’m sorry, hyung. I just- I don’t want to hurt you. But I will if-”

“ _No_.” Yeonjun tumbled from Soobin’s lap, shoving a shaky hand through his hair. His pants stuck to his thighs and suddenly he felt disgusting. “I shouldn’t have asked you that. I-I knew you didn’t- that you don’t-”

“Yeonjun-ah, I love you. I want you to feel good. I’ve known for awhile now that what we were doing wasn’t enough. I just couldn’t figure out what I was doing wrong-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Yeonjun shouted, and now he was grateful for the sound proofing for a whole new reason. “It’s _me_! I’m the one who’s- who’s _wrong_.” 

Soobin shook his head, “No, hyung, it’s not wrong. Lots of people like to be treated roughly, I just don’t think that I’m-” He paused, looking conflicted and Yeonjun’s heart stopped. “I don’t think that I’m the right one to do it.”

Yeonjun’s fist clenched at his sides, fingernails digging into his palms as he tried to breathe. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked. God, how he wanted his voice to not tremble when he asked that. Pathetic. He couldn’t be happy with what he had and he ruined it, he ruined everything-

“No!” Soobin stood up as well, pulling Yeonjun into his arms. “Never. I just think that maybe- If that’s something that you need I want you to know that-that it’s okay if you need to find… someone else. I don’t mean a different boyfriend, unless that’s what you want-”

“ _No.”_

“-I just mean that I’m okay with it. With you having someone who can do that for you… outside of us.” His hand stroked down the back of Yeonjun’s head and Yeonjun leaned into the contact. He looked up into Soobin’s eyes and saw nothing but love and concern looking back at him. 

“I’ll-I’ll think about it.”

\---

It had been three weeks since the incident at Yeonjun’s studio and Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking about Soobin’s suggestion. That Yeonjun find someone who could provide the kind of release he needed. When he thought about it, thought back on the relatively few sexual partners he’d had that he thought he might be able to trust with something like this, his mind just kept circling back around to one person. 

Wooyoung. 

Except it had been awhile since the last time he and Wooyoung had slept together and he knew Wooyoung had a rather… interesting relationship with his own bandmates. He didn’t even know if he’d be open to something like this, or if he’d even be interested in being with Yeonjun in the way Yeonjun needed him to be. 

It didn’t help that he was stuck at home with nothing else to think about. The whole nation was stuck inside, everyone trapped in their homes in an effort to avoid the virus that was terrorizing the world. The kids were piled on the floor of the living room watching a film and Soobin had been called to the office for something leader oriented, which left Yeonjun alone in the bedroom, curled up on a bottom bunk, his thumb hovering over Wooyoung’s contact name. 

The two of them texted often. Saw each other even less. But they rarely talked. He knew that Wooyoung was stuck at home, too, in his big fancy dormitory with his seven boyfriends. That was crazy to Yeonjun, having seven boyfriends. He’d asked Wooyoung once how that had happened and the other boy had merely shrugged, a happy smile on his face.

“Hormones. Proximity. And we’re all a bunch of overly-confident assholes. Not a single one of us is shy. Leads to some pretty great 'open communication'.”

Yeonjun had a lot of questions, about jealousy, and feelings, and future plans, but he kept them to himself. He wasn’t looking for another boyfriend, so beyond mild curiosity he didn’t actually care all that much about how Wooyoung’s relationship worked. 

What he cared about was how someone with seven boyfriends might feel about being a casual sex partner to a close friend. Did their relationship even allow for something like that? 

He took one last, deep breath and pressed call.

Wooyoung answered after two rings.

“Yeonjunie!” He crooned down the line and Yeonjun smiled. It was always easy to talk to Wooyoung. It was like they’d never gone a minute without speaking. They talked about casual things at first; music, dance, new albums, the lack of promotions, Wooyoung’s tour being cancelled, and then they talked about Yeonjun’s members- the kids -and Yeonjun used that as an opportunity to ask how things were going on the boyfriends front. He could practically see the way Wooyoung glowed as he talked about them. 

Yeonjun didn’t know much about the members of Ateez except for what Wooyoung told him. He knew Yeosang, of course, from their trainee days, but he hadn’t kept in contact with him the way he had Wooyoung. Yeosang was closer with Taehyun. On occasion, when Wooyoung and Yeonjun found free time to see each other, one of them would escort Wooyoung to the internet cafe they usually met at. Usually Yeosang, but sometimes San with his calculating cat eyes, or Yunho with his brilliant smile, and even on occasion their gorgeous eldest with the pained smile, Seonghwa. But outside of those small meetings, Yeonjun didn’t really know them. He remembered being startled by the casual way San had patted him on the back at KCON last summer, but he wrote it off as San just being kind to his boyfriend’s best friend. 

Now, as Wooyoung gushed over something adorable Jongho had done the other day, Yeonjun found himself a bit jealous of how easy everything seemed to be for his friend. 

“Soobin and I-” He started before he even really thought about what he wanted to say.

Wooyoung paused, “...yeah? What about Soobin? Are you guys okay? Did you-did you break up?” He asked cautiously.

“No.” Yeonjun sighed, rolling over onto his stomach. “We’re f-,” He cut himself off again because he didn’t know if they _were_ fine or not. “I love him.” He said instead, “It’s… Woo, can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything.” Wooyoung said simply.

“It’s about sex.” Yeonjun said, point blank.

“My favorite topic.” Wooyoung giggled and Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“Woo-yah... lately I’ve been-there are some things that I want to do, that I want Soobin to do _to_ _me_ that he isn’t… comfortable with.” 

He could almost hear Wooyoung’s eyebrows raising down the line. 

“Woah, like what?” Wooyoung whispered conspiratorially. 

“It’s nothing too crazy, well, I dunno maybe it is. Soobin, he’s just so-”

“Nice?” Wooyoung offered and Yeonjun’s breath caught in his chest when he realized just how quickly Wooyoung was zeroing in on the source of his troubles. 

“Yes.” He groaned. “Which I don’t usually mind. We have great sex. He knows everything about my body and he can play me like an instrument-” Wooyoung giggled, “Usually. But lately I’ve been so on edge, I just feel like I need someone to-to-”

“Make you cry?”

“Holy shit, yes.” He groaned. “Is that so bad? Am I asking too much?”

“In the grand scheme of things, no, but you might be asking too much of Soobin, personally.” 

Yeonjun nodded, “Yeah, I figured that out.”

“Oh, baby, what happened?”

Yeonjun told him about what happened in the studio, including what Soobin had said after and Wooyoung was quiet for a long moment before he said,

“How about you come over tomorrow?”

Yeonjun felt himself flush all the way up to his ears. 

“Woo, no, you don’t have to-”

“What if I want to?’

“What about your members? How would they feel if I were to come over out of nowhere for a-a-”

“A dick appointment?” Wooyoung snickered, “Yeonjunie, I have seven boyfriends. I don’t need to sleep around; I have a guy for every day of the week-”

“Gross.” 

“-so if I want to fuck around with someone outside our group they’re usually okay with it because they know it’s important to me. It’s not just about getting off because I’m horny. I have enough dick at my disposal.” He laughed again, “Besides, I had something else in mind.” He paused and then said, “I think it’s time you got better acquainted with San.”

\---

Yeonjun told Soobin that night. Told him that if he wasn’t 100% okay with it, he’d call it off right that second. Soobin had been quiet for a minute, but in the end he’d said he was glad it was Wooyoung, because he trusted him not to hurt Yeonjun. And while he didn’t know San, had only ever really met the other man during what they jokingly called Boyfriend Hand-Offs at arcades and internet cafes, he trusted Wooyoung’s judgement in including him in this… experiment. 

Yeonjun kind of wished that he and Soobin had the night alone together. He was half-tempted to give the kids some cash and tell them to go rent a room for the evening. Splurge on some pizza and sleep in some big comfy beds, but he knew it would be selfish of him to send them off to a hotel where anyone could have stayed and risk exposing them to the virus, so he settled with curling up against Soobin’s chest and trying to calm his racing nerves about the day to come. 

Wooyoung had told him to come over a little after dark, so he had the whole day to worry over it. He had a manager take him to headquarters and he’d locked himself in one of the practice rooms for most of the morning. He ran through choreography until his muscles ached and he worried he’d pushed himself too far. The kids were in vocal lessons and Soobin was off doing leader things again, so he was able to take a nice, long, hot shower when he got home and maybe if he took a few minutes longer picking out his outfit than he normally would then no one was there to tease him about it. 

Telling his manager that he was going to visit Wooyoung and that he needed a ride was a bit embarrassing. It wasn’t like the man knew what Yeonjun was going to _do_ , but the long scrupulous look he gave Yeonjun seemed to imply that he knew _something_ was up. Probably because he never went to meet Wooyoung at the Ateez dorms. Of course Yeonjun had alwasy had the information; the address and their phone numbers. It was just that they’d never felt the urge to hang out at each other’s dorms before, always preferring to use their free time to get out of the house and actually _do_ something. 

Yeonjun felt a bit like a small child having a play date arranged when his manager rang Wooyoung’s manager, asking whether or not the Ateez kids had been tested for the virus yet. Of course they had, and no one was showing symptoms, and his manager finally agreed to drive him over. He spent the whole twenty minute trip with his forehead against the window, music flowing out of his airpods. It probably made him a bit narcissistic that it was TXT he had pulled up and chosen to play. Listening to his own music gave him a weird sort of thrill, made his muscles jerk and jump with an instinctual need to follow along with choreography that at this point had exceeded muscle memory and seemed to become a part of his very bones. A strange counterpoint to the shot of adrenaline was the way Soobin’s voice soothed his frazzled nerves. 

He smiled fondly to himself, picturing the way his boyfriend moved. He was all limbs, long arms and long legs. His frame was lanky but he knew how to use it. He was powerful and precise; every inch the trained, professional dancer. He never wasted a movement, much like Yeonjun himself, but there was something about the way Soobin moved that still managed to be… cute. The way he tilted his shoulders, the roundness of his cheeks when he smiled, his hair flopping into his eyes. He was endearing to watch. He exuded friendliness and playfulness. 

Yeonjun had sent Soobin a text right after he got in the car, letting him know he’d left. Soobin had responded right away, letting Yeonjun know he’d just got out of the meeting and was heading home. He wanted to know if Yeonjun wanted him to tell the kids anything specific about where he was at, but Yeonjun assured him that it was okay to tell them a G-Rated version of the truth. That he was spending the evening with Wooyoung since they both had some rare free time with nothing pressing on the horizon. 

In fact, they’d both already established that their schedules were wide open for the next few days. Jongho was still healing from an injury so Ateez wasn’t doing much more than working on some guides and laying down some vocals for b-sides. TXT had been gearing up for a comeback of their own, but the company had backed off a bit, choosing to wait out the virus for a few more weeks before announcing anything. So when his manager asked him if he needed picked back up later, it was easy enough to tell him that he’d call him in the morning when he was ready to go home. 

The apartment building Wooyoung lived in with his members was located in Mapo, down a residential street that required quite a few twists and turns to get to and therefore somehow managed to feel sort of isolated from the busier part of the city. There was a neat little park nearby and a sleepy looking convenience store across the street connected to a mom and pop style restaurant that Wooyoung had told him once before was where they ordered most of their meals from. When his manager pulled up to the curb Yeonjun hopped out, dragging his bag with him, and couldn’t help the growl of his stomach at the delicious smells coming from the shop. He realized then that he’d forgotten to eat anything all day except for the fruit he’d pulled from the fridge for breakfast. He could have gone to the cantina at work, but eating was the last thing he wanted to do at the time. 

The sun was on its way down and the street lights were just beginning to hum to life. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Wooyoung a quick text, letting him know he had arrived. Wooyoung responded by sending him the code for the building. He tapped it into the keypad and slipped inside. The lobby was nice, shiny floors and a neat wall of burnished metal mailboxes. A few potted plants and the sweet smell of air conditioning. An office sat off to the side revealing a bored looking teenage girl who glared at him for a moment. He pulled his mask down, meaning to say something so she didn’t think he’d broken in or something, but he saw her eyes widen in recognition for just a moment before she suddenly seemed very focused on the stack of papers in front of her. With an idol group living in the building she worked in, she probably knew better than to ask prying questions.

He headed for the stairs after checking the apartment number one more time. He climbed all the way to the fourth floor, where Ateez had the top unit with rooftop access. He was just about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing a grinning Wooyoung who must have been watching for him on the monitor. 

“Yeonjunie!” He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulder and pulled him into a familiar hug. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Yeonjun scoffed, “I’m sure you are.”

Wooyoung scoffed right back, his hands trailing down Yeonjun’s arms until he took Yeonjun’s bag in one hand and laced his fingers with the other. 

“Come sit with me in the kitchen for a moment.” 

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at him, but he followed easily enough, through the spacious living room with the squishy looking couch and the large television set, around the corner and into a decent sized kitchen where Wooyoung gestured at the table before making his way towards one of the microwaves plugged in on the countertop. 

“I just got back an hour or so ago so I haven’t eaten yet. Are you hungry?”

“Starving, actually.” Yeonjun hummed happily as Wooyoung sat a large plate of noodles down between them and handed him a pair of chopsticks. They dug in and ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. The food was every bit as good as he’d imagined it to be down on the streets. Eventually, however, he noticed Wooyoung watching him, so he swallowed the bite he’d been working on and said, 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Wooyoung grinned, as playful as ever. “I haven’t gotten to see much of you lately. Just thinking about how handsome you’ve gotten, Yeonjun-ah.”

Yeonjun laughed, “You don’t have to flirt with me, you know.”

Wooyoung frowned, “But what if I want to flirt with you?”

Yeonjun shook his head, “That’s not what this is about?”

“What is it about then?” Wooyoung shot back, “You just after a clinical fuck? No emotions, just get off and go?”

Yeonjun flushed, turning his attention back to the noodles.

“No..” He said quietly, “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to… I dunno, make it feel like a date?” He said, gesturing at the food in front of them. 

“Yeonjun-ah, I love you.” Wooyoung said, “You’re my best friend. If I want to flirt with you you a little bit before I let my boyfriend rail you into oblivion, I’m gonna.”

Yeonjun choked and Wooyoung laughed, reaching across the table to take Yeonjun’s hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay with San joining us?” He asked, not unkindly. 

Yeonjun flushed so hard he felt like his ears were burning. 

“I-yeah. Where is he?” He looked around the empty apartment. So far it didn’t appear that anyone else was home. 

“He’s down the street with the others. They’re having a noraebong night in the practice room. He wanted to give you some space, and we thought it would be less awkward for him to not be here if you changed your mind.”

Yeonjun frowned, “Am I keeping you from spending time with-”

“Babe, I live with them.” Wooyoung laughed easily, “And maybe we planned all this last night right after I got off the phone with you. Hongjoong is nothing if not efficient.” Wooyoung winked. 

Yeonjun took a deep breath. “So we’re alone?”

“For as long as you need to be.”

He considered that for a second. “Why San? Why not just you?”

“San is…” Wooyoung took a moment to consider, “Let’s put it this way- if you were looking for someone to take you apart verbally I would have picked Seonghwa. If you’d wanted someone to fuck you so hard you forgot your own name it might have been Mingi, or maybe Jongho but he doesn’t like to share.” Wooyoung laughed, “Me? I want to help you, but I don’t think I’m what you need. I’ve learned since this whole thing between the eight of us started that I’m a much better helper. I’m selfish. I’m not good at focusing on what other people need. But San? He’s got that focus, to the point that it’ll drive you crazy. And he’s so good at seeing what people need.” Wooyoung stroked his thumb carelessly across Yeonjun’s knuckles as he spoke, “Hongjoong is kind of like you. Sometimes he just needs someone to put a couple of bruises on him to bring him back down to earth. I think the whole process sort of fascinated San, and he spent a lot of time figuring out how to do it _right_. Seonghwa, too, but like I said he enjoys the emotional aspects more than the physical.”

“So San likes to hurt you guys?’

“I wouldn’t say he likes to hurt us.” Wooyoung said firmly, “He likes to give us what we need. And some of us need that extra edge. He loves being the one to leave the marks behind. He used to worry over it. We talked a lot about it, in the beginning. He was so afraid he was going to miss seeing the line and cross over it, but he’s so smart, I don’t think he’s ever made a mistake so bad that none of us could forgive him for it. And because we trust him, San has gotten over the fear of pushing us too much, being too much, especially since Hongjoong constantly begs him for more anyway.” Wooyoung’s smile was fond, but the edges were sharp. Something about it made the pit of Yeonjun’s stomach roll in anticipation. “What I’m saying is, there is no one in the world I would trust more to introduce you to this kind of scene than San. That’s why I asked him. I don’t want you going to someone else and getting hurt.”

“I wouldn’t have gone to just anyone…” Yeonjun mumbled. “I was going to ask you… before you offered.”

The sharp edges to Wooyoung’s smile grew even more pronounced, 

“I know.” He said simply, “Should I text San?”

“What happens then?”

“Well first, San gets teased mercilessly by the others, and then he walks over here and we have a discussion.”

“A discussion?” Yeonjun repeated.

“It’s really important that we know what you expect out of this. And that we know if there is anything you absolutely don’t want us to do. We don’t want to scare you or cause you any kind of real harm…”

“I didn’t expect there to be so much-”

“Talking?” Wooyoung giggled, “Yeah, it took a bit of getting used to for us, too, at first. But it’s the safest way so we’re not going to skip it.”

Wooyoung pulled out his phone and fired off a text. He turned his screen towards Yeonjun, showing him the ‘ _on my way_ ’ San had sent back, followed by a string of playful emojis. It was the least threatening text Yeonjun had ever seen in his life and he shook his head, thinking that this man was going to- going to _dom_ him before the evening was over. 

Because that’s what this was, wasn’t it? San was a Dom, in some sense of the word. Did that make Yeonjun a sub? What did that make Wooyoung? He shook his head, shoving the mostly empty plate of noodles away from him as Wooyoung urged him to get up and join him on the couch. They’d just gotten comfortable when the keypad beeped and San walked in. He looked just like Yeonjun remembered him, except it appeared he’d maybe been hitting the gym a bit more. He wore all black from head to toe, a loose tee hanging off his shoulders and tucked into a form fitting pair of joggers. The boots on his feet were clean and neat, the leather soft looked well taken care of. His hair was swept back from his forehead, the one blonde section in the front making him look like maybe he’d stepped out of an anime where he played a particularly dashing villain. 

He knelt to unlace his boots and Yeonjun resolved to not stare at him like he’d never seen another human being before. He turned back to Wooyoung only to be met with a knowing smirk. Wooyoung leaned close to him and said in a stage whisper that did nothing to keep what he said from carrying across the living room, 

“He’s hot, isn’t he?”

Reflexively, Yeonjun looked back over at San who was just now starting on his second boot. A slight grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, obviously listening, and Yeonjun felt his mouth going a bit dry. 

“Yeah…”

San lined his shoes up on the rack by the door and joined them on the couch. He folded himself into the space on Wooyoung’s other side, an arm curling around his waist possessively as he pulled Wooyung into his lap. He pressed a kiss to the space behind Wooyoung’s ear but those catlike eyes were fixed firmly on Yeonjun. When Yeonjun found that he couldn’t break his gaze, San smiled. Yeonjun had the crazy thought that his teeth looked especially sharp.

“Sannie-yah,” Wooyoung cooed, “This is Yeonjun. I know you guys have met before but, well, now you’re meeting properly, so-” He giggled and San looked so fond that Yeonjun felt himself relaxing back into the couch cushions a little bit. San made eye contact with Yeonjun again and this time his smile didn’t look quite so sharp.

“Nice to see you again, Yeonjun-ssi.”

“Ah, don’t do that!” Wooyoung scolded, swatting San’s shoulder gently, “We’re all the same age here.”

“Are you okay with that, Yeonjun-ssi?” San asked, catching Wooyoung’s hands between his own and running a soothing thumb over his knuckles.

“Yes. Yeah, you can address me informally, I don’t care.” San inclined his head in thanks and Yeonjun dipped his head in return out of instinct. “So… what happens now.”

“We need to talk about your limits, baby.” San grinned.

“M-my limits?” Yeonjun stuttered. When he’d said San could call him informally he hadn’t expected him to call him like _that_ so casually. He was also wholly unfamiliar with the term ‘limits’.

“Mhm,” Wooyoung hummed. “As in the things you like and don’t like, in a sexual setting. This will be the first time the three of us have done anything together, obviously, and we need to know where we all stand.”

“H-how do I—?” Yeonjun started and then stopped, unsure of even how to phrase the rest of his sentence to finish it.

“Think of it this way,” San said, “I need to know what I can do to you, how far I can push you without pushing you past what you can take. I need to know what you like and don’t like, so I never do something to you that you don’t want.”

Yeonjun made a sound in his throat, half understanding. “So like, you wanna know my... kinks?"

San laughed, “To put it simply, yeah.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” Yeonjun mumbled, more to himself than to either of them.

San’s arms tightened around Wooyoung’s waist, tugging him up, a bit closer. “Why don’t I start, then? I’ll tell you something I’m into, and then you can tell me if you’re into it too, and we’ll take it from there. Sound good?”

“I think I could do that...” Yeonjun nodded, toes curling with anticipation. He wasn’t prepared for just how shameless San was, however.

“Wooyoung here likes to tease. He gets in people’s personal space and touches when he knows we can’t do anything to him in return. In cars, dressing rooms, hallways. If he can find a spare second to get his fingers somewhere they’re not supposed to be he takes it.” Wooyoung flushed a bit but he was smiling as he curled up in San’s lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “And what happens when we get home, Wooyoung-ah?”

“I’m in trouble.” He breathed into San’s neck, shivering as San’s fingers trailed along the nape of his neck. Yeonjun watched, eyes wide.

“He’s in trouble.” San repeated. “It depends on who gets to him first how he’s punished but if it’s me I like to put him over my knee. Nothing gives me satisfaction quite like watching him try to sit down comfortably when I know he still has the marks my hand made on his ass, making him squirm. So, Yeonjun, does that do something for you? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun answered, strained. 

“Which part do you like most?” San asked. “The spanking? Or the idea of being punished?”

“B-both,” Yeonjun clarified. “But I think I like—I like the thought of being punished, more? I don’t think I would hate being sp-spanked but then, um, being rewarded after? For—for doing well. I think that would be important. I want you to be m-mean to me, rough with me, but I don’t want you to be cruel. I need to know that I’m doing good.”

San nodded, looking thoughtful. They talked like that, San presented a scenario and Yeonjun answered yes or no. Wooyoung squirmed in San’s lap while he listened to Yeonjun spill all of the fantasies he’d been hiding, the things he’d thought about, but had never had the nerve to act on.

San kept his hands on Wooyoung the entire time, they slid under the hem of his shirt and smoothed over his skin leaving goosebumps that Yeonjun could see spreading in their wake when the shirt rode high. Yeonjun could see that Wooyoung was hard in his shorts, but it seemed San had no interest in touching him there, at least not until Yeonjun had finished spilling all of his secrets.

They talked about rules, and safety. In the end they settled on using a simple traffic light system instead of a safeword, since most people who were new to this sort of thing got too nervous about using a safeword and might let things go too far before they vocalized it. The traffic light system would allow San to check-in with him throughout the session; green letting him know Yeonjun was okay to continue, yellow letting him know he needed to slow down or back off, and red putting an end to things entirely. It seemed simple enough, and Yeonjun was actually surprised to find that the whole conversation made him feel much more confident about what might be about to happen.

“Alright,” San finally said. “Should we take this to the bedroom? We can use Woo’s room tonight. Yeosang won’t mind, but Yunho might pout if we use our room.” 

Just like that, he guided a whining Wooyoung from his lap and stood to offer Yeonjun a hand. Yeonjun stared at it for just a moment, wondered why he felt like he might be signing his life away if he accepted it, but he did. He reached out and San tugged him to his feet. He didn’t move back as Yeonjun stood and Yeonjun didn’t know why it startled him so much to realize that San was shorter than him. The other man had such a presence about him, something big and bright, but Yeonjun had a good five centimeters on him at least. That didn’t stop him from shrinking in on himself a bit when San reached up and patted him firmly on the cheek before turning back to Wooyoung and taking his hand to lead the way down the hall to the bedrooms. 

Inside Wooyoung’s room, San left Wooyoung with Yeonjun as he crossed to the closet and began pulling some things out. Wooyoung leaned into Yeonjun’s side as San went about unrolling a couple of thin mattresses, tossing a few pillows into the mix as well. Yeonjun felt a hysterical sort of giggle creeping up his throat as he watched him work. Wooyoung must have sensed his disbelief because he laughed himself and whispered,

“Having sex in bunkbeds isn’t exactly, well, _sexy_ …”

“You’re telling me…” Yeonjun whispered back conspiratorially. 

San looked up and winked at them. He turned towards a dresser and began to dig through one of the drawers. Wooyoung gave Yeonjun a playful shove towards the bedding and he stumbled forward. Yeonjun shot the shorter boy a glare over his shoulder before he dropped to his knees and got comfortable. Wooyoung dropped down next to him and laid back against the pillows. He made grabby hands at Yeonjun and he rolled his eyes, allowing Wooyoung to pull him down next to him.

Wooyoung wasted no time in sliding a hand up under Yeonjun’s shirt to toy with a nipple, running his thumb over it just to feel Yeonjun’s back arch a little. It sent a zing of pleasure down Yeonjun’s spine, but it was casual and familiar and felt so good. After their conversation on the couch, Yeonjun felt a little flushed. His eyes fluttered shut and he found himself grinding his hips up against nothing. He didn't protest when Wooyoung unbuttoned his shirt to give himself full access to Yeonjun’s chest. His long, graceful fingers roamed over Yeonjun’s skin, wandering aimlessly over his pectorals and stomach just to touch as he shoved the material from Yeonjun's shoulders. There was a soft sound as the shirt hit the floor somewhere in the room, tossed aside carelessly.

San joined them, kneeling down on Yeonjun’s other side, his hand rested on Wooyoung’s hip.

“Are you sure about this?” San asked, one last time. 

Yeonjun’s eyes were a little glazed, lips parted and breath coming out as shallow, hot pants, but he nodded, “I’m sure.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” San continued. 

Yeonjun nodded fervently. 

“So kiss me.” San grinned, not moving from where he hovered over Yeonjun. Yeonjun chewed on his lip for just a second, looking up into San’s eyes. He’d called him catlike before, but now he looked a lot more cunning and a bit dangerous, more like a fox. Yeonjun lifted himself up onto his elbows and pressed a hesitant kiss to San’s lips. 

San didn’t let it stay hesitant for long. His hand shot out and gripped Yeonjun’s jaw, tilting Yeonjun’s head sharply as he slotted their mouths together. Yeonjun gasped and San immediately slipped his tongue into his mouth. Beside them, Wooyoung made a small, appreciative noise. 

“Wow, that’s hotter than I expected it to be.” 

San broke the kiss with a wet sound, smirking over at Wooyoung as he pushed Yeonjun back down into the pillows. 

San’s hand on Yeonjun’s chest stayed where it was, almost steadying him, while the other reached back and tangled itself in Yeonjun’s hair, grip just past the edge of too tight. San looked down at him with an appraising sort of gaze. It still held a bit of the smirk from before, but there was something else to it now. Something strong. Confident. Reassuring, even.

“Do you like it when I pull your hair?” San asked, fingers flexing where they were wrapped up tight near Yeonjun’s roots.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun breathed.

“‘Yes, San.’” San corrected. His voice was firm. Not sharp, not threatening, but assured and intentional.

Something prickled inside of Yeonjun. A warm, strange something that he recognized as that feeling, that _itch_ flaring up again. “Yes, San,” he repeated.

“You like it when I pull your hair.” San confirmed, “Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes, San.”

“Good boy,” San murmured, and the prickling inside of Yeonjun intensified.

San took a fistful of Yeonjun’s hair and gave it a quick, hard tug. Yeonjun hissed. It didn’t hurt, not really, it just felt a little sharp, like it might ache later if San kept doing it. In a good way, though. Yeonjun let out the tiniest breath of noise, unwilling to be the one to break the silence that seemed to have settled over the room. He could almost feel the silence breathing, like it was a living thing. Or maybe that was just Wooyoung, curled up next to them and watching everything play out with rapt attention.

“Do you want me to be rough with you, Yeonjun?” asked San. He smoothed Yeonjun’s hair down, petting him.

“Yes, San.” He shuddered.

“You’re breathing harder,” San observed. “Are you excited?”

“Yes, San.”

Beside him on the sheets, Wooyoung cooed. 

“He’s learning so fast.”

“He’s doing great.” San agreed. The praise coupled with the slight burn still lingering in his scalp sent another shudder down Yeonjun’s spine. “Do you want to taste me?” asked San, voice pitched so dangerously low it was almost a little maddening.

“Please.” Yeonjun all but moaned, eyes sliding shut. 

“Take my fingers first,” he heard, followed by a pressure against his lips. He opened his mouth expectantly and two fingers slipped inside. Yeonjun immediately began to suck, lips and tongue working eagerly. San moved his fingers slowly in and out, the pads of his fingers pressed against his tongue, massaging in a way that made his head feel fuzzy and his face feel warm. Yeonjun couldn’t help the whine that broke free from his throat when the digits were pulled away entirely.

San lowered himself over Yeonjun, caging him in. He gripped Yeonjun’s jaw hard to force his mouth open, thrusting his tongue inside. Yeonjun moaned, welcoming the intrusion and the first sign of the roughness San had promised. San nipped at Yeonjun’s lower lip and Yeonjun basked in the sting.

Yeonjun knew his breathing must be way too loud in the quiet of the dorm, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He sort of wished he’d asked them to turn on some music or something. Before he could get too caught up in his own self-consciousness, he felt San cup his cheek and had to fight the urge to lean into it. His eyes remained firmly shut, something about the darkness behind his eyelids keeping him grounded. 

“You want me to fuck your face?”

His breath punched out of his chest in a stuttered wave of _want_ , “Yes, San. _Please_.” 

He felt himself flush as Wooyoung giggled beside him, imagined the color spreading across his own chest and up his neck. San lifted himself away and there was a sound of fabric on skin. He couldn’t resist anymore and opened his eyes just in time to see San shove down his joggers to free his cock. Just like he was surprised to realize San was shorter than him, Yeonjun was a bit surprised to realize that he was probably bigger than him, too. San was still a decent size, thick in a way that Yeonjun knew he’d feel tomorrow. He was also surprised to find that his mouth was watering a bit just looking at it. 

San crawled forward to settle over Yeonjun’s chest. “Tap me on the leg if you need me to stop,” he said, then he began to slide his length into Yeonjun’s mouth.

Yeonjun felt hot all over, a bone-deep thrill coursing through him as San thrust into his mouth. His own cock was finally showing interest, winning out over his nerves and hardening against his thigh just from having his mouth used like this.

As the pace started to pick up, the hand San rested against Yeonjun’s cheek moved to the back of his head. Yeonjun only had a moment to prepare himself before his hair was pulled harshly again, so sudden and sharp it had him moaning around San’s cock.

Yeonjun almost choked when San angled his cock uncomfortably on the next thrust, using the hand wrapped in Yeonjun’s hair to hold his head in place, fucking his mouth without remorse. Yeonjun pressed his tongue against the underside of San’s cock, tears in his eyes as San nearly gagged him with every snap of his hips. Yeonjun’s jaw went completely slack. He let San have his way with him, let the other boy use him like he’d only ever dreamed of being used before.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” San praised, using his free hand to push back Yeonjun’s bangs as if to get a better look at him. He pulled his cock free, letting it rest against Yeonjun’s cheek in a way that should have felt embarrassing and obscene but instead just added to the heat building under Yeonjun’s skin. 

“Thank you.” Yeonjun’s voice was small and rough from his throat being fucked. Wooyoung’s fingers slid along the curve of his bicep and Yeonjun almost preened under the added attention. His stomach coiled with want when San looked him over for several long moments, something in his eyes made Yeonjun feel like he was about to be devoured. 

“You want more?”

Swallowing hard, Yeonjun nodded.

“Good. Spread your legs. Wooyoung is going to prep and you’re going to put that mouth back to work.” Wooyoung scrambled up from his place beside them, reaching for the bottle of lube that had been discarded next to the pillows. He disappeared behind San and, slowly, obediently, Yeonjun lifted his hips as his pants and boxers slid down his thighs and he spread his legs for the man he couldn’t see. 

He felt hands sliding up the sensitive insides of his thighs, massaging into his hips, squeezing at the meat of his ass, but he couldn’t really focus on it with the way San was pressing himself back into his mouth. This time, however, San didn’t move his hips, he simply let his cock lay against the flat of Yeonjun’s tongue. He raised a brow at Yeonjun expectantly, and Yeonjun scrambled to please him, hollowing his cheeks and trying not to be too embarrassed about the wet suck of saliva that echoed around the room. 

San’s face remained impassive, barely a twitch around his eyes and so Yeonjun redoubled his efforts, massaging his tongue along the vein that ran along the underside of San’s cock, swirling it around the thick head. He wished he was on his knees so he could force more of it into his mouth. The way San hovered over his chest on his knees kept Yeonjun from really taking him in without straining his neck, especially since San seemed content to not move his hips at all, letting Yeonjun do all the work. 

He must have missed the click of the bottle opening, because he was completely unprepared when Wooyoung slipped a finger inside of him. Wooyoung pushed it in all the way to the knuckle in one slick slide and Yeonjun threw his head back on a groan. The groan quickly turned to a startled yelp, however, when San’s palm landed on his cheek in a light slap. He hissed, looking up at the other boy with startled eyes. It hadn’t really hurt, but the sting was enough to bring a sheen of tears to his eyes. 

“Color?” San asked, eyes darting over Yeonjun’s face like he was assessing his every reaction to the slap.

“Green.” Yeonjun said after a moment. 

“Good. Concentrate. Don’t get distracted.” San ordered, already pushing back into his mouth. Wooyoung resumed his ministrations and Yeonjun tried his best to pay attention to the cock in his mouth and not the fingers in his ass. He thought he did a pretty good job of it until Wooyoung added a third finger and then he couldn’t help the way his hips ground down. The pressure was building up at the base of his spine and he needed more, instinctively seeking that brush of fingertips against his prostate. 

The slap that landed this time was a bit more heavy handed. His head jerked to the side, San’s cock popping free leaving a thin thread of saliva between the tip and Yeonjun’s swollen lips. 

“Pay attention to _me._ ” San demanded. Yeonjun whined, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears slipped out and he nodded. 

San’s thumb wiped them away easily, trailing along the stinging skin of his cheek. 

“Again.” He said, but Yeonjun knew that this time he might be in trouble. 

He still couldn’t see Wooyoung, but he obeyed when Wooyoung urged his leg up and over his shoulder. San pushed his way back into his mouth at the same time Wooyoung drove his fingers straight into Yeonjun’s prostate, the new angle provided by his lifted leg allowing him to go deeper than he had before and Yeonjun choked, but managed to keep most of his attention on San. The pace Wooyoung set was fast, the squelch of the lubricant echoed in his ear and his back arched off the mat, but he made sure his mouth never stopped working. He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation, but San grasped the hair near the crown of his head and gave it a yank.

“Open them. Look at me.” 

So he opened them, looked up at San where he loomed over him, and promptly lost his mind. The way the other boy seemed to be largely unaffected, his face calm and serene when Yeonjun felt like he was seconds away from falling apart underneath him messed with his head in a way that was entirely new to him and he _whined_ , eyes locked on San’s as he pulled out all his best tricks in an effort to get at least a small reaction out of him. Just when he felt like the desperation to be good, to do a good job, was going to drown him, San shifted, pulled away.

“Hush…” He crooned, stroking away more tears that Yeonjun hadn’t even realized he was crying, “Good boy, you’re so perfect.” The gentle, lilting tone he used made Yeonjun feel like he was floating, and when San leaned forward to kiss him he noticed with some pride the slight flush to the other boy’s cheeks. “Still green?”

Yeonjun waited for that sense of shame he usually felt to surround him, for the feeling of mortification, the little voice that said there was something _wrong_ with him to make itself known, but it never came. His body only hummed with arousal and anticipation, so he nodded, but San shook his head. 

“I need you to say it, baby boy.”

“Green. I’m green.” Yeonjun whispered. San pressed another soft kiss to his lips before moving away entirely. Yeonjun tried not to whimper at the loss of contact. He blinked when Wooyoung’s sunny smile came into view instead. He leaned over Yeonjun and pressed a kiss of his own to his lips. Yeonjun huffed at the stretch of his leg that Wooyoung still hadn’t lowered down, then whined as Wooyoung’s fingers twisted and pushed inside him. He gasped against his best friend’s lips, realized that this was the first time Wooyoung had kissed him since he arrived at the dorms, and promptly gave himself over to it. Wooyoung devoured him, a wet slide of tongues and teeth that left him reeling as Wooyoung pulled away and kissed him softly on the tip of the nose. Yeonjun blinked up at him owlishly and Wooyoung grinned down at him,

“Sorry, I just wanted a bit of attention for myself.” 

San snorted, landing a light slap on Wooyoung’s ass. One that he probably didn’t feel through the material of his sweatpants. Yeonjun realized with a start that he was the only one in the room that was completely naked. San had already tucked himself back into his pants and Wooyoung had lost his shirt somewhere along the way, but he still had his bottoms on. 

“Come on, get up.” San ordered.

Wooyoung pulled his fingers out slowly and let Yeonjun shuffle onto his knees. Wooyoung pressed up against his chest and Yeonjun felt San at his back. 

“Since Wooyoung wants attention so bad, let’s give it to him.” San said, his voice pleasant and conversational even as he used a hand to nudge at Yeonjun’s thighs, palm hot against his skin. He heard the sound of a condom being opened and the slick sound of San stroking himself before his clean hand rested on Yeonjun’s hip and he pressed a firm kiss to the knot at the top of his spine, a question written in his actions. 

Yeonjun nodded, just slightly. San pushed up as he pulled back on Yeonjun’s hip, and then Yeonjun’s was sinking down onto San’s cock, his thighs nestled over San’s, and — “Fuck, San-ah!” He was shaking, and his cries were instantly swallowed in a kiss, Wooyoung pushed flush against him, collarbone to collarbone.

Wooyoung’s hands found Yeonjun’s hips as well, and he slowly began to guide him back and forth, rocking him onto San’s cock, relieving Yeonjun of all control. 

“Keep kissing Wooyoung.” San ordered, his breath hot against Yeonjun’s ear. “He’s so needy, we wouldn’t want him to feel left out, would we?” Yeonjun thought he might have said ‘ _no_ ’, but he wasn’t actually sure if the word made it past his lips or not. If it had, it would have been swallowed by the heat of Wooyoung’s mouth. Yeonjun's jaw burned, his lips stung, his tongue felt clumsy, swollen, heavy after the rough treatment earlier, but he kissed Wooyoung with everything he had, letting his arms wrap around his friend’s neck as he deepened the kiss desperately. 

Wooyoung’s hands trailed along his body, digging in and leaving behind spots of white hot pleasure that he knew would be little fingertip shaped bruises come morning. Wooyoung’s hand dropped down, wrapped around Yeonjun’s neglected length, and Yeonjun’s hips stuttered back on San’s cock. The twin sensations had him seeing stars. Wooyoung stroked him, still kissing him like he was determined to suck the life out of him through his mouth. The feeling of San’s lean body against his back, still fully clothed, his joggers shoved halfway down his thighs so that the material dragged roughly at the backs of Yeonjun’s thighs with every thrust. The heat, the drag of the other man inside of him, the way every punch of San’s hips knocked a little bit of breath out of him. The stretch and the burn; it was sensory overload in a way he’d never experienced before. 

San snapped his hips, several sharp thrusts without pause, right as Wooyoung swiped his thumb over Yeonjun’s slit and, _oh,_ Yeonjun threw his head back, screaming as he came in Wooyooung’s hand. The long spurts coated his cock a shiny and translucent white as Wooyoung rolled his cockhead under his palm. Yeonjun choked and writhed as Wooyoung rubbed him through his orgasm. He felt like his nerves were on fucking fire but Wooyoung kept going and going. Yeonjun whispered out curses, alternated between begging him to stop and moaning in pleasure, until finally he let his body go limp in San's arms. His senses failed him, his eyes slipped closed as the feeling faded from his fingertips. 

“As beautiful as that was,” San growled against the junction of his neck, his teeth scraping over Yeonjun’s pulse point in a way that made him feel almost delirious, his body still singing post-orgasm, “I don’t remember telling you that you could come. I _remember_ telling you to pay attention to Wooyoung. That was pretty selfish of you. Are you selfish, Yeonjun-ah?”

Yeonjun gasped, squirming uncomfortably in San’s arms. Wooyoung pouted at him like he wasn’t the one who had jerked Yeonjun to completion just minutes ago. San was still buried deep inside him, hard as steel, and Yeonjun’s body was beginning to burn with oversensitivity. San ground his hips forward roughly and Yeonjun bucked, body instinctively trying to run from the sensation. 

“Look, Yeonjun-ah, neither of us have gotten to have our fun yet. I think you should be a good boy for us and let us finish.” There was movement behind him as San pulled out, leaving Yeonjun feeling bereft and empty.

The world spun as San maneuvered Yeonjun onto his back, letting out an amused breath at the dumbfounded expression on Yeonjun’s face. It took his brain a second to catch up and when it did Yeonjun would have clasped his knees together if San hadn’t been prying them apart. He settled between Yeonjun's legs, shirtless now. When he’d lost the soft, black t-shirt he’d been wearing all night Yeonjun didn’t know, but he definitely appreciated the sight before him. San’s skin was dark, golden and smooth. When he moved, his body responded beautifully, well-defined muscle and the corded play of tendons a stunning sight to behold. 

San grabbed the lube to slick his cock up again. Yeonjun spread his legs wide automatically. His eyes must still look a bit dazed because San tapped him gently on the chest to get his attention and asked for his color again. Green, of course, he’s so green. With a devilish smirk, San pressed the tip of his cock to Yeonjun’s rim and slid back inside in one smooth thrust. This time, Yeonjun knew, San wasn’t going to let him go anywhere until he himself was finished. 

Wooyoung rejoined them as soon as San was fully buried inside Yeonjun and straddled Yeonjun’s stomach. He leaned forward to cup Yeonjun’s face and kissed him again. He’d finally shucked his pants, leaving him just as naked as Yeonjun. Yeonjun let his hands touch, smoothed them up Wooyoung’s strong thighs and fitted them around the narrow dip of his waist; let his fingertips trail over the shape of his ribs and then back down again to cradle the curve of his ass.

Wooyung broke the kiss, letting his teeth worry into the soft flesh of Yeonjun’s bottom lip for just a moment before he moved up Yeonjun’s body to straddle his chest. With a saucy wink, he pressed the tip of his cock against Yeonjun’s lips. He smiled down at him and Yeonjun found himself smiling back fondly. He opened his mouth without question and Wooyoung canted his hips forward to slide the rest of his cock in, slipping past Yeonjun’s lips with ease. The position didn’t give Yeonjun much freedom to move, leaving the control in Wooyoung’s hands as he slowly fucked his throat.

Even if he had more freedom, Yeonjun wasn’t sure there was much he could have done anyway, not with the way San had started to fuck him relentlessly. Each thrust was pointed and purposeful, right against his prostate, pulling out muffled cries from Yeonjun’s throat that escaped around Wooyoung’s cock. The vibrations encourage Wooyoung to fuck his mouth harder, without abandon, his eyes squeezed shut as he chased his own pleasure. Drool leaked down the sides of Yeonjun’s cheeks but all he could do was lie back and take it as San yanked his hips higher.

His body felt exhausted and overwhelmed; on the verge of going numb but he felt so, so good and so, so full. After the first orgasm, it was like his body was perpetually on edge. There was so much pleasure and pressure building up inside. He’d never felt like this before, like he was being pushed to the extreme. He didn’t notice his second orgasm creeping up on him until it hit him like a train. 

One second, he thought he felt a light ghost of a touch trace against the head of his cock and the next second all he felt was white-hot pleasure as his entire body tightened up as he came. Tears sprang to his eyes, but through the haze of his mind he realized neither Wooyoung or San are letting up on their pace, too busy trying to reach their own highs to notice how Yeonjun was losing his mind at the overstimulation. Yeonjun scrambled to find something to hold on to, something to ground him. His hands landed back on Wooyoung’s thighs and he gripped onto them, digging his nails in for dear life. Wooyoung hissed but continued to fuck his mouth.

“Almost there, baby,” San panted, “you’re being so good for us.”

Wooyoung hummed in agreement. “What a good boy,” he said softly, “taking both of us so well.”

Yeonjun could barely think straight let alone form words coherent enough to reply. Not with Wooyoung in his mouth, and certainly not with San fucking into him so roughly - just the way he’d been yearning for it. His hips jerked and twitched against San’s, the only sound he could make a litany of loud whimpers and groans, whines and moans as he tried his best to suck Wooyoung off but ultimately, he failed and let his body succumb to the overwhelming pleasure of being pushed past his limits. 

"Ah..." Wooyoung reached down and fisted his hair tight. Wooyoung gasped, "Fuck..." Yeonjun could see the way Wooyoung’s throat worked as he tried to maintain control, swallowed hard, sweat beading on his forehead. Wooyoung screwed his eyes shut and stuttered out, "I'm- hnng..."

He slipped his length out past Yeonjun's lip and Yeonjun coughed. He would have let his head drop if it hadn't been for Wooyoung’s grip on his scalp. Wooyoung yanked him back up and Yeonjun's neck arched painfully in the most delicious way.

"Open," Wooyoung demanded and Yeonjun complied, grunts escaped his wide mouth as San slammed his hips. Wooyoung jerked himself, angled the tip at Yeonjun's lips, so when he came, with his head thrown back and moaning loud, it dripped right onto Yeonjun's tongue, white staining his chin, cheeks, and the sheets below. Yeonjun swallowed what he could manage, breathing heavily. Wooyoung collapsed to the mat beside them as San surged forward, claiming Yeonjun’s lips and Wooyoung’s come for himself, not letting up on the motion of his hips for even a second as he doled out his praise. 

"Pretty boy," San crooned as Wooyoung watched the two with sated eyes. San’s hands gripped Yeonjun's waist, pulling him up into his lap. "Come here."

With his chest flush against San's chest, Yeonjun rode the other boy. Wailed and cried as San pressed his hips down again and again. San bit into his shoulder, the sharp burn of teeth digging into muscle made Yeonjun squirm and squeal.

"There!" Yeonjun gasped. "There, San-ah, f-fuck!" He let the tears roll freely down his cheeks, only to have them wiped away by Wooyoung's nimble fingers, who was suddenly kneeling at their side.

Wooyoung's lips were on Yeonjun's, his hand again clasped around his length as he pumped fast. Yeonjun's head spun, hooking his arms around San's shoulders as his whole body seemed to burn from the inside out. He whined and moaned and all of it was swallowed by Wooyoung. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, every joint in his body ached with need. "More, please... H-harder, I'm-" A feeling like a coiled spring tightened in his gut, seized his body, until it unwound suddenly, and he was left floating with nothing but electricity coursing through his veins. 

He was complete putty in their hands, every bone in his body rendered useless. He’d have toppled right over like a house of cards if they hadn’t been holding him up like they were. San murmured low and hot in his ear, “Can you come for us again, sweetheart? Just one more time? You’ve been so good.”

And fuck—the praise. The praise had Yeonjun absolutely keening; could have pushed him right over that impossible edge in an instant just from the way San’s voice crooned in his ear. A few more strokes of Wooyoung’s hand and, impossibly, Yeonjun finds himself coming again, except this time it’s different. His entire body tensed, went completely rigid as he bucked, heat like an unchecked wildfire spreading from the burn in his hips to the rest of his body as he convulsed, gasped as if he were resurfacing for air after almost drowning. His cock jerked but nothing came out, the dry orgasm leaving him a complete wreck in seconds.

With a final thrust, San came, grinding their flush hips together. His hands gripped onto Yeonjun’s thighs so hard they probably bruised, but Yeonjun relished in that one last vestige of pain. 

And then Yeonjun was laughing. Laughing hysterically as he buried his face in San’s neck and really, truly, cried.

San wrapped him up in strong, secure arms; tight around his waist as he pulled out. "Shh," he cooed as Yeonjun tried to pick his head up. Wooyoung stroked his hair, giggling and humming softly. Yeonjun went limp in San’s arms, his eyes impossibly heavy and the sound of the entire world roaring in his ears. The two laughed softly at him, but there was no malice behind it. Wooyoung wiped away his sweat and kissed Yeonjun's shoulder. 

"I think this is the first time he's ever been fucked unconscious." Wooyoung joked.

"I'm..." Yeonjun slurred, "I'm awake..."

He fell asleep.

\---

He remembered waking a few times in the hours that followed. Once when San and Wooyoung set about cleaning him up, wiping him down with a warm washcloth and massaging a sweet smelling lotion into his skin. He didn’t remember them dressing him in a worn t-shirt, one he recalled Wooyoung wearing back in their trainee days, or the borrowed pair of boxers. He also didn’t know how he ended up tucked into the bottom bunk with Wooyoung wrapped around him, but when he opened his eyes Yeosang was crouched in front of him, smiling at Yeonjun with something like smugness. 

“Hey.” Yeosang said. Yeonjun stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly very conscious of the fact that not only had he spent the night with two of Yeosang’s boyfriends, one of them currently had his leg slung over Yeonjun’s waist and his face buried in his neck. 

“Uh…” His eyes darted around the room, noted the weak sunlight seeping through the high window, and wondered what time it was. When did the other members get back? Were they all back? Where was San? “...Hey.” 

Yeosang smiled at him, amused. “Seonghwa made breakfast. I understand if you don’t want to eat with us and would rather hide here until everyone heads out for the day, but hyung insisted we invite you regardless.”

“Uh…” Yeonjun said for the second time, surprisingly eloquent this morning.

“Hyung made food?” Wooyoung mumbled against Yeonjun’s neck. “Yeonjunie should come over all the time.”

Yeosang reached past Yeonjun to ruffle Wooyoung’s hair. “I’m sure you’d just _love_ that.” He quipped. Wooyoung giggled, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Yeonjun’s neck that sort of made Yeonjun feel a bit self-conscious in front of Yeosang. “Hyung made eggs and tofu. It's nothing special, but you know it’ll still be delicious. Get up before Mingi eats it all.”

Yeosang stood from his crouch easily, stretched and cracked his back before he gave them one last considering glance and then left the room. Wooyoung sighed and rolled over on top of Yeonjun, slotting his mouth over his lazily.

“I’ve missed kissing you…” He sighed against Yeonjun’s lips, “Missed _seeing_ you. Missed you…” Yeonjun lifted a hand and stroked it down the back of Wooyoung’s head soothingly. 

“I’ve missed you, too, Woo-yah.” He whispered. 

“We really should go eat, you know. Mingi really will eat everything. Or we can stay here and get something after everyone leaves, if that’s what you want…”

Yeonjun considered it for just a moment before he pecked Wooyoung one last time on the lips and moved to get out of bed. He found his track pants from yesterday and pulled them on as Wooyoung bounced around the room happily. 

Properly dressed, he followed his best friend down the hall and into the kitchen where the rest of his bandmates were, sitting around the table and dotted at the breakfast counter. Wooyoung pulled him into the room by his hand and all eyes shifted to them for just a few, overwhelming seconds. 

It was actually a bit shocking to see San perched on Yunho’s lap at the table, making puppy dog eyes at the taller boy as he fed him bits of egg. Seonghwa stood at the stove, looking statuesque and sleek even with bedhead and an apron tied around his waist, spatula in hand as he defended the food on the stove from Mingi’s questing fingers. Wooyoung lead him to a set of open barstools, and Yeonjun found himself sitting next to Hongjoong who looked tiny and ruffled in an oversized sweater and cartoon character socks, but somehow still serious with his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he flipped through a selection of important looking documents as he ate. He didn’t even seem to notice as Seonghwa quietly added another portion to his bowl, he just kept right on eating. Jongho sat at the table with Yunho and San, but he seemed engrossed in something on his phone, barely looking up to acknowledge them as they came into the room. 

Seonghwa placed bowls in front of them; eggs, tofu, and a selection of crisp vegetables. Yeonjun bowed his head politely in thanks and Seonghwa quirked his lips in a small smile, his hand reaching across the counter to frame Wooyoung’s jaw for a moment. Wooyoung beamed at him and Seonghwa seemed satisfied, returning to the stove to prepare one last panfull just in case anyone wanted seconds. 

After breakfast, Wooyoung urged him into the living room where he found himself playing _Just Dance_ with Wooyoung, Yunho, Mingi, and San. He only got teased a little bit when he found himself a bit too sore to play more than a few rounds in a row. San babied him a bit in small, subtle ways. A hand on his back when he faltered, choosing easier songs when it was his turn. Small things that made him feel cared for. By the time afternoon rolled around, all of his nerves had fallen away and when the members of Ateez left for their afternoon schedule, he called his manager and went home.

Soobin was waiting for him in the dorm, alone. When Yeonjun saw him, his heart swelled with happiness. He stepped into his waiting arms and sighed in pleasure. 

“How was it?” Soobin asked, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. 

“Good. Great. Exactly what I needed.” Yeonjun replied, tilting his head up and seeking out Soobin’s lips for a kiss. 

“That’s wonderful, hyung. I’m glad.” 

“Are you, Bin-ah? Really?” Yeonjun asked, pulling back to look Soobin in the eye. 

“Without a doubt. I only want you to be happy, Yeonjun-ah.”

“I love you.” Yeonjun laughed, feeling like he was going to burst. “I love you so freaking much.”

Soobin smiled, placing a big hand on his cheek as he looked down at him.

“Good. Because I love you, too. Just let me love you, okay? I’ll be soft with you, and they can handle all the rest.”

Yeonjun leaned into his touch and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me!  
> twitter:[@VinnieKpop❤︎](https://twitter.com/vinniekpop)
> 
> CuriousCat:[@climbingvines❤︎](https://curiouscat.qa/climbingvines)


End file.
